Aron Barton
Aron Tulius Barton is a Main Character in "The Hunter and the Four Kings". He is the Thirty-Three Year old Father to Duncan Barton, a potential candidate for the Golden Throne. He was formerly married to Felicity Barton before she was murdered in their family home while it burnt to the ground in 3 BCK. Aron is portrayed by Tom Hardy. Biography Aron's backstory is largely unknown but, it is known that his family was cursed since the dark ages. Until Aron all siblings before him fell in love and had incestuous relationships. Aron himself is a product of incest, however when Aron was born the curse was broken for unknown reasons. He now fears that one day it may return and afflict his own children. Eventually the two had a child, Duncan, who they raised for four years before having a second child, Celsay. They lived as a fairly successful but humble hunting family in a house they built themselves in the wilderness near Saltstone City. Aron was very proud of his son's skills and honour and eventually gifted him with his prized bow. Season 1 "Bows, Bastards and Black Marks" Aron and his son encounter a priest and his servant and save them from rape and murder. After bringing them in and learning about the prophecy, unknown to Aron,that night Duncan is told he is a blessed candidate to sit on the throne at the end of the war, if he is the one that finishes it. Their home is then attacked and set a flame and Aron and Felicity are brought to their family room naked as they were caught while making love. Aron then kills the Assassin and they clothe quickly but are once again caught this time, Felicity is held at knifepoint but their son fires and hits the Assassin's hand giving Aron the upper hand, before he can kill the Assassin after wounding him, he helps his son kill the servant. The Assassin regains his feet and kills Felicity, Aaron then once again fights him but is slashed with a poison blade in the process which infects him and blinds him. His son then helps him and his Daughter out of the house as it burns. "Family Values" Throughout this episode Aron is stilled very injured, sick and blind. His wails of pain cause Wolves to attack them in the night, in the morning he has quietened and appears to be asleep. "A Court of the Wise" Aron is found by his son in a hospital bed and he remains there healing for the duration of the episode. "Prophecy" Aron will appear in this episode Personality Aron is a confident and brave man, who cares deeply for his family. He regularly teaches his son and daughter everything he knows to help them grow strong. He has a good survival instinct and is always brave enough to step up to a fight. However, his family cautious self caused the death of his wife as he got distracted by his son fighting the Servant and rushed to help before killing the Assassin who then poisoned him and killed his wife. Killed Victims * Assassin 2 * Several Wolves (Indirectly) Appearances Season 1 * "Bows, Bastards and Black Marks" * "Family Values" * "A Court of the Wise" (No Lines) * "Prophecy" Trivia * Aron is a product of Incest * Aron is portrayed by Tom Hardy